


All I Want for Christmas Is To Sing with You

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek is singing, Laura is a little evil, M/M, based on a prompt, high school!au, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "i was singing in public and you decided to join in and now we’re singing a dramatic duet together also what’s your number au"</p><p>After all these years, Derek really should know better than to make a bet with Laura. Except, he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is To Sing with You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek doesn’t know why he did it. He should have known. After all these years, he really should know better than to make a bet with Laura.

Except, he doesn’t. So now, he’s standing in the middle of the town square, Christmas shoppers all around him, about to sing his heart out. Or that’s the idea. And since Laura and Cora are the cruellest sisters ever, they picked the one Christmas song it is nearly impossible for a guy to sing.

Derek takes a deep breath.

‘ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need-’_ he starts. A few people stop to look at him. He hears people cheering him on behind him. When he turns he realizes that his sisters are made of pure evil. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are standing next to his siblings and Erica is holding up her phone. There is no way he can persuade her to _not_ send it to everyone they know.

‘ _I don’t care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree,’_ he continues, because if he stops things will only get worse.

‘ _I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know-’_ a voice next to him joins in.

He turns and –oh shit- he sees Stiles. Stiles, who is standing only a feet away and singing one of the most sappy Christmas-love-songs ever with him. He falters a little, but Stiles nudges him as he continues singing.

‘ _Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you-’_

They get through the entire song like that. Derek doing his best not to let his voice crack on the high notes. Stiles nudging him whenever Derek doesn’t sing loud enough.

It’s not really Derek’s fault that he forgets the lyrics sometimes. Not when Stiles is standing next to him, singing a _love_ song with him. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are red from the cold, eyes shining, and a smile on his face. And on every _All I want for Christmas is you_ , the guy winks at him. It’s all melting Derek’s brain a little.

When they’re done, there is loud cheering, clapping, and a shrill wolf-whistle coming from their ‘friends’.

‘Thanks,’ Derek says.

‘No problem, you looked like you could use a little back-up.’ Stiles laughs at his own pun. And Derek can’t help but smile back.

‘Can I buy you a drink? You know, as a, uhm, thank you?’ Derek stumbles over his words a little. He can feel a blush creeping towards his cheeks.

‘Yes.’

They walk towards one of the stalls and order their drinks, Derek hot chocolate with whipped cream, Stiles hot chocolate with vanilla, cinnamon, and double cream. Thye find a bench and sit down.

‘So what happened?’ Stiles asks him.

‘I lost a bet with my sister.’

‘Laura? Why would you make a bet with her? She’s the terror of the station. My dad says crime has gone down ever since she became a deputy, because criminals are terrified she’ll be the one to arrest them.’

‘I honestly thought I could win. I’m sure she cheated, but there will be no way for me to prove it,’ Derek explains.

‘Well you did get something out of it,’ Stiles says with a smirk. ‘You get to have hot chocolate with me.’

‘That’s true.’ And really, Derek isn’t that upset about losing to his sister anymore. He’s sitting on a bench, shoulder to shoulder with Stiles, drinking something warm. Events could not have turned out any better.

They talk about school a little and the misfortune of living in one house with, not only Laura and Cora, but Peter as well. They then move on to their family’s Christmas traditions.

‘We usually have dinner with Scott and his mom on Christmas Day and exchange presents with them.’

‘That sounds nice,’ Derek says. ‘From Christmas Eve till the day after Christmas the entire house is in a state of emergency. Since our house is the biggest, the entire family comes over. The exchanging of presents is chaos, and there’s always someone who ends up with a wrong present or loses one. The kitchen is off limits, because else the pies would be gone before Christmas morning.’

Stiles’ eyes have gone huge.

‘That sounds terrifying. I always thought it would be cool to have a big family, but I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.’

Derek shrugs his shoulders. ‘It’s not that bad. And you do get a lot of presents.’

There drinks are gone and he’s not sure what to do to make Stiles stay. He wants to tell Stiles so many things, now that they’re talking. He wants to tell Stiles about his favourite movies, about his plans for college, even about his weird Power Rangers obsession when he was eight. There’s also the Christmas sweater he bought for Stiles last week and has no idea how to give him.

‘I should probably let you get back to your shopping,’ he says instead, nodding towards the bags standing at Stiles’ feet.

‘Yeah.’ It sounds a little reluctant. Stiles is fidgeting with his gloves.

‘Hey, Derek? I –uhm- okay, this might sound a little weird, but I bought you a present.’ Stiles doesn’t look at him when he finally gets the sentence out. Derek is a little stunned. He did not expect that.

‘You did?’ His smile is bleeding into his voice.

‘I was going to give it to you the last day before winter break, but since we’re talking now, I thought ‘Hey, why not ask Derek if he would like his present now’. So, would you like your present?’

Derek nods, unable to speak. He doesn’t even care if it’s just a candy cane, because Stiles bought him a present.

When Derek tears off the paper, he doesn’t find a candy cane. It’s not even a snow globe. It’s a woollen scarf, with wolfs on it. He wraps it around his neck, it’s soft and warm and he loves it.

‘Thank you,’ he whispers. He looks up at Stiles to see the guy looking at him with an soft look in his eyes. ‘How’d you know about the wolfs?’

‘I heard you mention they were your favourite, once.’

Derek looks down at his present and caresses the little wolfs running around on it.

Two hands appear in his line of vision and grab on to his jacket. He’s yanked forward, against Stiles, soft lips colliding with his own. He lets out a surprised squeak.

Stiles pulls back a little, but Derek grabs the back of his head and pulls him back in.

There is a loud wolf-whistle from somewhere. Derek pulls back to flip the asshole off. It’s Laura. She’s standing on the other side of the square waving at them.

‘You owe me, little brother,’ she yells and disappears back into the crowd.

‘I really do,’ Derek says, looking at Stiles.

Stiles is beaming at him, eyes bright and lips swollen.

‘You do realize that I want a present now, right?’ he smirks at Derek.

‘I thought all you wanted for Christmas was me.’

Stiles’ laugh is bright. ‘Yeah, but I can’t unwrap you.’

It’s Derek’s turn to smirk and watch as Stiles turns bright red when he realizes what he said. He starts to splutter, but Derek decides to take him out of his misery.

‘I got your present last week.’

‘You did?’

‘It’s at home,’ Derek nods.

Stiles jumps up and pulls him off the bench. He grabs his shopping bags and tangles their fingers together.

‘Well, let’s go get it then.’ And pulls Derek towards his Jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
